


Well shes my sister! (Transinnit)

by KnifeGrian_ShishKebeb



Series: The Transinnit Trilogy [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, How Do I Tag, Kindle, Mentioned Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeGrian_ShishKebeb/pseuds/KnifeGrian_ShishKebeb
Summary: After Tubbo and Wilbur find out that Tara faced her first round of homophobia, they decide they won't stand for her being left all alone. In the end, they decide It's a good thing they did.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: The Transinnit Trilogy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113995
Comments: 2
Kudos: 322





	Well shes my sister! (Transinnit)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry about how time works in this, just believe that Wilbur and Tubbo only need a like 3-hour flight to get to Tommy ok-

"It's awful, honestly." Eret spat, shaking their head.

"God, poor Tom- Tara. Must be awful for her." Tubbo said, looking down.

"Yeah. I hate to see her cry. Anyway, I've got to go you two, talk to ya soon." Eret sighed, exiting the call.

the three still sat in the call sat silently. Techno, Wilbur, and Tubbo.

"I just wish we could help her," Wilbur muttered.

"Yeah, but you're like halfway across the country, while I'm all the way in America." Techno pointed out. 

"yeah..." Tubbo muttered. "...But it's a pretty short plane flight."

Wilbur mulled it over for a moment. Tara was by far his best friend, and she was upset. Really upset. Because of some stupid transphobes on the internet.

"well, I'm booking the earliest plane ticket."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tara was backed up into the corner of her bed, shaking slightly as she glanced at the time.

4:58 am.

she wasn't meant to be up this late, she hadn't meant to be up this late.

It was just frustrating. 

because she knew what she was doing was okay, but was it really okay?

yes. yes, it was.

"But is it really?" She muttered unconsciously.

she knew that she didn't feel okay, and she knew that the dogs weren't the reason she was failing to sleep as she blamed.

She wondered if they were right too many times then was good for her.

she jumped as she heard a knock on her bedroom door, standing up warily. No-one should be at her door at four in the morning.

feeling the cold metal on her skin, she anxiously turned the metal doorknob and opened the door.

"Wilbur?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

it wasn't long until Wilbur, Tubbo, and Tara had all sat down on her bed.

"I- I don't understand. What are you doing here?" Tara whispered.

"we're here to comfort you, of course." Tubbo answered, hugging his pseudo-sister.

"You really didn't need to." Tara sniffed, averting her gaze.

"No," Wilbur said softly. "We didn't. But we came anyway because we care about you, and you're an amazing person."

"heh." Tara laughed slightly. "Thank you, really."

"No need." Tubbo smiled softly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Wilbur asked.

"I just," Tara started. "I just don't know if they're right. Things just don't look right."

Tubbo hugged her, pulling her into a lying position on the bed.

"Tubbo what." Tara laughed weakly.

"Hugs!" Tubbo declared simply. "Makes everyone feel better."

"Tubbo's right." Wilbur simply stated. "Hugs just make everything better."

"heh, your right on that one, Wil." Tara smiled. These were her friends, alright.

"We'll stay with you, yeah?" Wilbur asked.

"Yeah." Tara smiled. "Thanks."

**Author's Note:**

> I needed brotherly/sisterly fluff
> 
> also this is so short.


End file.
